


Couches

by chrisonfire



Category: Grimoire (Japan Band), Jrock
Genre: Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Rynk likes the couches they film with.





	Couches

**Author's Note:**

> here's some of rynks couch kink  
> https://youtu.be/bxZyY6AH2fQ

The staff, at Rynk's request, had left the couch at the filming location for a little while longer. It was a lovely couch, with nice leather cushions. It looked expensive. He traced his fingers over it. He hadn't gotten a good look earlier, blindfolded for the filming. 

Footsteps echoed through the otherwise empty room. Kie stepped up to Rynk, putting his hand on his shoulder. Rynk turned slightly and Kie kissed him. The guitarist pulled him closer, resting a possessive hand on the back of his neck. Rynk gasped into Kie's mouth, pressure building inside him far too fast. Kie pushed a leg between the vocalist's legs, letting him grind down on it as he tried to taste every inch of Kie's mouth.

Kie pulled back. “You're always so beautiful.” Rynk pouted, embarrassed, and Kie smirked. He lightly stroked the boy's cheek, and then pulled him close to kiss again. He used the opportunity to pull the blindfold out of Rynk's back pocket. “Feel like filming something of our own?”

Rynk blushed, looking at the cloth between Kie's fingers. He looked at the cameras, still set up. “Okay, but you use  _ your _ camera. Don't you dare use theirs.” Kie nodded.

He tossed the blindfold to Rynk. The singer sat down in the center of the couch, putting it on with practiced ease. “Spread your legs a little, and put your hands on your thighs.”

Slightly embarrassed, Rynk obeyed. He tried not to think about how easily noticeable his erection was. He had to try harder not to touch it. He focused on the noises of Kie setting up his camera, and the eventual click when it started recording.

Kie walked over to him. He heard a noise, Kie's shirt being removed, and then he sat down next to him. One arm went around Rynk's shoulders, the other going right to his lap. He pressed down with the palm of his hand, rubbing gently. Rynk pressed his hips up into the touch, hands balling into the fabric of his pants. As Kie massaged him, Rynk bit his lip. Blindfolded and in a silent room, he was hypersensitive to touches.

Then he heard the clear sound of pants being unzipped. He leaned up against Kie, rubbing himself against his body. Kie firmly moved him, taking his hand away from Rynk. “Hands and knees.”

Rynk obeyed easily. Kie moved closer, and Rynk rubbed his cheek against the bulge in his boxers. He lapped at it, unable to reach the contents. A hand came down on his hair, pulling his head up.

“Suck,” Kie commanded, holding Rynk's head up. He looked at his face for a moment. The man looked beautiful like this, blindfolded, panting and pliant.

He pulled his underwear down enough. Rynk stuck out his tongue and Kie guided him to his tip. As soon as Rynk tasted him he tried to take him fully in but choked in his enthusiasm. He went back to the tip, lapping at it and pressing his tongue into the slit. He wrapped his mouth around it and sucked lightly. Kie had to hold himself back from fucking into his mouth.

Rynk tasted every inch of him. He sucked on the shaft, gave it kisses and licks. Then, as Kie groaned in frustration, Rynk put it in his mouth. The vocalist was good with his tongue, well acquainted with what Kie liked. He sucked and bobbed his head until Kie gave in.

He put his hands on Rynk, one on his shoulder and the other grabbing his hair. Then he held him steady before slowly thrusting in. Rynk took him well, letting him slide down his throat. Kie increased the speed gradually, rocking into the singer's mouth. He felt Rynk whine around him and had to stop, shuddering, before he came too early. He wanted Rynk to beg for it.

Pulling out, Kie got level with Rynk's face. There was precum on his lips. Kie kissed him, licking off Rynk's spit and his own precum. His boyfriend was eager, kissing back roughly. The soft whimpers coming from him made heat fill Kie.

Kie pressed Rynk up against the side of the couch as he pulled his pants down. He looked at his leaking erection and decided to take pity on him. Kie leaned down and lapped the salty liquid off of Rynk's tip. The other gasped and his hips bucked up. Kie pulled back instantly.

“Don't get greedy.” Rynk blushed as his dick twitched in response. “Bend over the arm of the couch.”

Rynk obeyed, squirming as he exposed himself to the cold air and to Kie. The guitarist handed him a bottle of lube. “Prepare yourself.”

Rynk whimpered but didn't complain. Kie sat back to watch as the boy spread his legs and pressed one finger inside. He teased his entrance with the others. One arm went to cover his face and muffle his noises. Kie was a little surprised by how quickly Rynk was able to fit a second finger in. He scissored them inside of him, working just to open himself up for now.

Rynk’s dick was pressed against the couch and it took a lot of effort not to hump against it. He crooked his fingers and gasped as a flash of pleasure went through his body. He did it again and again, teasing his prostate relentlessly. He moaned loudly into his sleeve. His hips jerked forward, bringing him the friction he craved. “Kie, please…”

He felt a hand pulling his fingers out and then Kie's mouth on him, leaving kisses and small bites on his thighs and working his way up. Rynk shivered and fucked against the couch, but all too soon Kie held him still.

Kie moved his mouth, leaving kisses near his entrance. He pulled Rynk up so he couldn't get friction against the couch anymore. “Beg for it.”

Rynk swallowed, blushing. “Please Kie, fuck me hard so I can't sit properly for a week, fill me up, please…” His voice trailed off into a whimper as a finger pushed inside him.

“Nice and ready for me?” Kie asked, not waiting for an answer before he pushed Rynk back down. Rynk gasped and then he was full, Kie fucking him at a rough pace. He held Rynk down. Rynk loved it rough, and Kie knew it. He didn't let up on his pace, hips snapping in a practised rhythm. Rynk was loud, and blushed in shame at his noises. 

The singer desperately rutted against the couch, heat rising inside him. Kie found his spot then, hitting it over and over until Rynk came over the couch, keening. He slumped down, ready to fall asleep, but Kie grabbed his shoulder.

Rynk let himself be pulled on top of Kie. He started grinding down on his boyfriend's dick, going at a slower pace. His whole body was flushed. He put his hands on Kie's chest for balance as he started riding him harder. He wished that he could see Kie, because he was always beautiful like this. He felt himself getting hard again, Kie's groans and noises getting to him.

Then Kie's hands were on his hips. He thrusted up into Rynk. The singer tried to stay quiet, but he just couldn't. He gasped and whimpered as he rode Kie, far too far gone to care.

Then Kie wrapped his hand around him and stroked, and Rynk gasped before coming a second time over Kie's chest. The guitarist kept fucking up into him until he pulled out. Rynk laid down and Kie stroked himself. It took only moments before Rynk could feel Kie's hot cum over his face.

Rynk lapped the fluid off his lips, reveling in the taste. He felt entirely used, not that he minded. The blindfold came off, and Kie ran to turn the camera off before returning to his boyfriend's side. He held Rynk to him.

“You did well,” Kie soothed. Rynk crawled in his lap, holding him tightly.

“Are you guys done here? We need the couch,” a voice said. Rynk looked up to see their staff reentering the room.

“Yeah, we're done.”


End file.
